Once Upon a Time in Neverland
by radhaz
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl. She grew up, fell in love, got married and had a child, a little boy. Then, she died. This is when everything changed. Set from season 3 episode 6; Ariel.Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and ideas. All OUAT or other TV show/movie characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V.

As Captain Hook and the Charming family were about to enter the Echo Caves, Hook stopped them.

He said, "The only way to rescue someone, is to reveal a secret"

"A secret? That's all?", asked Mary Margaret, looking confused.

"The darkest secret. Echo Caves derives its name from an old saying, 'The deeper the lie, the more thruth in its echo'. The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself, a secret you would never admit to anyone." Hook replied.

'"This is ridiculous" Emma stated.

"Don't kill the messenger love"

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?"

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?" asked David.

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes, once we do, our secrets will destroy us" said Hook.

The group of four looked around at each other before walking into the cave

They entered the cave, slowly and uneasily. Neal looked up from his cage in the center of the cave and shouted, "EMMA!"

"Neal" Emma spoke in a hushed, shocked, tone.

"Don't try save me! Run! She'll kill you!" Neal shouted at everyone madly.

The others all looked at each other in confusion. Who was this woman who was going to kill them? Where was she? How did she get here?

Suddenly, a quiet voice spoke "me". There as a sudden flash, and Killian Jones was knocked of the side of the cliff into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hi, this is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger already! Constructive criticism welcome. Heart/follow/comment also welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hook's P.O.V._**  
>I was pushed back of the side of the cliff. I closed my eyes, bracing myself to die. Then, I realized two things. The first thing was that I wasn't actually properly falling. I was just moving at a steady pace down the cliff, no pressure of falling against me, nothing. The second thing was, something, or rather someone, was holding onto me. I opened my eyes, seeing someone I hadn't seen in a very long time.<p>

**_Emma's P.O.V._**  
>I ran to the edge of the cliff, staring down to see if I could spot Hook hanging onto a branch, or a groove in the cliff's surface. He was gone. Mary Margaret and David came up to the edge of the cliff beside me. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around me in what was supposed to be a soothing hug of comfort. She said:<br>"It's okay Emma, we'll get through this, toget_"  
>"No. Hook died on our watch. He came here for m… us, to save Henry and Neal. It's our fault he died. But we can't sit and wast our time mourning. We have to make sure his death wasn't for nothing. This isn't just for Henry now. It's for him too."<br>Mary Margaret pulled away from me and the two of them looked at me.  
>"Okay" said David.<br>"Okay" said Mary Margaret  
>"Okay" I finally said.<br>"Now, who wants to start?"  
>"I will." said Mary Margaret.<p>

SKIP TO WHEN THEY SAVE NEAL

Neal and I walked of the magical bridge back to David and Mary Margaret.  
>"Now, lets get out of here" said Neal, walking out with David and Mary Margaret.<br>"Wait," I started. "When we came in here, you told us to get out, because of someone. Who was that?"  
>Suddenly we heard a slight swooshing noise from behind me. I turned around, seeing Hook, alive and well. But what shocked me more was the person with him.<br>"Lily?"

A/N: Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while! So, here is chapter two! Comment any thoughts! Constructive criticism welcome. Heart/follow also welcome.

Radha


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hook's P.O.V._** (set when his last P.O.V had finished)  
>"Lily?" I whispered.<br>The girl holding onto me smiled and nodded.  
>"Hello Killian" she replied in a calm manner.<p>

**_Flashback_**  
><em>"<em>_Liam! Lily poked me!" a fourteen year old Killian Jones moaned to his brother._  
><em>"<em>_Only because he wouldn't stop pulling my hair!" Lily snapped._  
><em>The three kids looked like siblings, and acted like them too. Nobody would have guessed that they weren't related to each other somehow. They all had the same features: dark straight hair and piercing blue eyes the color of the sea. They ran of together playing by the docks.<em>  
><strong><em>End of flashback<em>**

"What happened to you? We went out for a while and when we came back you were gone. It was like you had never existed?" I asked her  
>She looked up at me wither big blue eyes and for a moment I saw something there: sadness, grief, hurt. She quickly changed her expression to try and mask the emotion and said<br>"I don't know. One night I fell asleep at home, next thing I'm waking up on a pile of leaves on the center of the island."  
>"We thought you had run away, that you forgot about us." I told her.<br>"I could never forget you guys. We're family." Lily replied.  
>I hugged her tightly. She was a bit surprised at first, bit then hugged back just as tightly as I did.<br>"Well I'm here now. And the people I'm with, once I we rescue ta member of their family who was kidnapped by Pan, we're leaving. You can come with us!" I said excitedly.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure Peter will just let you stroll of the island with the person he has been searching centuries for." She said sarcastically.<br>"We will manage. Wait, how do you know about Henry? And 'Peter'? Even Felix calls him Pan." I asked.  
>Lily was silent for a long time. Then it dawned on me.<br>"You're with him! Lily, he's evil! How could you? I practically shouted at her.  
>"He's not evil! I hate when people say that! They don't know anything about him! You of all people know what it's like do be judged by people when they don't know a thing about you!" Lily shouted with even more fury. Her eyes were blazing. Suddenly, there was fire all around. I looked around, terrified. What had happened to her? What had Pan done to her. Lily saw the fright in my eyes and slowly calmed down. The fire disappeared.<br>"He understands what it's like to be different" she said quietly.  
>Before I could ask her what happened she said,<br>Better get you back up there before Emski's goes all crazy ninja"  
>She grabbed my hand, and started flying up, bringing me along with her. When we landed, Emma turned and faced us. When she saw me, she smiled. The smile didn't last long though. As soon as she saw Lily, she had a shocked expression.<br>'Lily!"

A\N Hey guys, new chapter!Comment/heart/follow!

Radha


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emma's P.O.V._**  
>"Lily?" I said looking confused.<br>"Hey Emskis, long time, no see" Lily responded with a smile.

**_Flashback_**  
><em>"<em>_Girls! Can you come to the table please?" Eric and Alexandria Waters called._  
><em>The three girls ran down the stairs, making sure not to trip over the giant sleeping dog at the bottom of the staircase. They sat at the table, looking at the two adults.<em>  
><em>"<em>_We have an important announcement" Eric said to the three girls._  
><em>He walked over to the tallest girl. She was about eleven years old, with bright green eyes and long blond hair.<em>  
><em>"<em>_We were thinking. And we decided that our family could do with one more member" Alexandria said, looking straight at the girl._  
><em>"<em>_So, Emma, how would you like to be adopted?" Eric asked the girl, already knowing the answer._  
><em>"<em>_YES!" the girl shouted, wrapping her arms around the man, hugging him as tightly as possible._  
><em>Emma let go of Eric and turned to face two of his other daughters, She gave them both hugs. The older one, looked at her and said<em>  
><em>"<em>_Welcome to the family Emskis"_  
><strong><em>End of flashback<em>**

"How is this possible? What are you doing here?" I asked  
>"Never mind that, you're here. It's been too long" Lily said, reaching out to hug me. I backed away. She looked at me confused.<br>"What's the matter?" she asked.  
>I looked at her, genuine confusion on her face. Did she actually not know? No, she had to have known.<br>"As if you don't know. You left me!"  
>"What?"<br>"I waited that whole day sitting on the bench at the orphanage, waiting for you to come. At the end of the day, the others laughed at me, saying that nobody would ever want to adopt me."  
>"They didn't tell you, did they?" Lily asked.<br>"Tell me what?"  
>"About what happened that night"<br>"Enlighten me"  
>"That night, after you left, some people came to the house. Mum shoved us into the bedroom wardrobe. I thought I could save them. They heard me call the cops dragged me out, and, well" she showed her wrists, long jagged scars on each of them.<br>"By the time the police arrived, they were already dead. It was a miracle I survived. The rest of the family postponed the funeral as they weren't sure if I was going to make it."  
>Everyone looked horrified. I walked over to her and pulled her into a huge hug.<br>"I'm sorry" was all I could say.  
>"It's okay." she replied<br>Then Hook butted in.  
>"Wait, you know each other?" he asked.<br>"Yes Killian, we bloody know each other. Now bog off."  
>"Wait, you know each other?" I asked.<br>Lily looked at both of us.  
>"I guess it's time for some explaining"<p>

A/N Hey guys! Here's an extra chapter for you awesome people! Comment/heart/follow!

Radha


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lily's P.O.V._**  
>I turned towards Emma first. I knew it would take longer to explain things to her first.<br>"Well, first things first, I'm not actually a human" I said. Everyone around me looked at me like I had three heads.  
>"What?" they all said in unison.<br>"I'm actually an air spirit."  
>"Never heard of an air spirit." David remarked.<br>"Well I wasn't asking you, was I? Wait, who are you?" I asked.  
>He held his arm out.<br>"David Nolan. This is my wife, Snow. We're Emma's parents." He said with a smile.  
>I turned to Emma.<br>"I guess this means that I can't punch them" I said jokingly.  
>"Anyways, continuing, I am an air spirit."<br>"So what can you do?" Killian questioned.  
>"Lot's of things. Change the weather, freeze things, heat them up, make them bigger or smaller, travel through worlds, travel through time, regenerate, speedy cellular regeneration, read peoples minds etc. Lots of things."<br>"Wait, but if you can travel through worlds, how come you're still here?" Snow asked.  
>Killian and I shared a glance.<br>"I tried at the start. You see, to travel out of a world and into another, you have to open your mind for a split second at the least. Every time I tried to, Peter would find me and stop me. Slowly I gave up. Plus, I got quite attached to the lost boys. They even joke and call me mother at times. Usually they just call me by my nickname, Tiger Lily."  
>"Tiger Lily? Seriously?" Emma said.<br>"Yes. Don't you dare make fun of me"  
>"Wait how do we not know that she's not lying!" Neal piped up.<br>"Because why the hell would I, asshole?" I hissed at him. Emma gave e weird look.  
>"So, how do you guys know each other?" Emma asked.<br>"Lily helped me escape." Neal said.  
>"I'm the reason this little dalek (whoever gets this I love you) escaped. And of course, as repayment, what does he do? Leaves me here to deal with the pissed off immortal teenage boy!" I said bitterly.<br>Killian looked at him murderously.  
>"You're the reason she had to spend all this time on this bloody island!" he shouted at Neal.<br>"Well she seemed pretty cosy with Pan so I thought she'd be okay." Neal said slyly.  
>Everyone gawked at me, except Killian.<br>"Can I finish? Things will probably make more sense then."  
>They all nodded.<br>"Anyway, back to my powers. Technically I don't die. My soul transfers into another body when the old one dies. My soul can travel anywhere into anything. In my last regeneration before this one, I lived in the Enchanted Forest. It was quite a nice life actually. I didn't really use my powers. Even got married! Sadly, I 'died' in childbirth, leaving my husband a widow. Then I was born as Lily Waters, with two younger siblings and two lovely parents. That was when I met Emma. My parents were going to adopt her, when tragedy struck and they were brutally murdered. After my parents died, I was put into foster care, which as you know Emskis, not fun. So I left, got myself back into the Enchanted Forest, around the same time other me lived. That was when I met Killian, and his brother Liam. They became the closest thing I had to family. One morning, I woke up and found myself in Neverland."  
>"Wow" was all David said.<br>"That still doesn't explain you and Pan. Neal said.  
>"That, dearie is a story for another day Anyway, we need to be rescuing the boy from the drawing."<br>"What drawing?" Emma asked me.  
>"Peter has had this drawing of a boy ever since before I came here." I turned to Neal. "When you came he thought it was you"<br>"Makes sense, Henry is my son."  
>"I thought he was Emma's son"<br>I looked ay Emma. She put her head down.  
>"Really Emskis? Of all the guys in all the worlds you had to hook up with this idiot?"<br>"Hey! I'm right here!" Neal butted in.  
>"Shut up Neal, you're going to lower the IQ of the whole island"<br>Emma walked up to me and asked "Why are you helping us?"  
>"Why wouldn't I?"<br>"You know, since you're all cosy with Pan."  
>"I meant what I said all those years ago. We are family. We stick together."<br>I turned to face everyone.  
>"Well, shall we go then?"<br>"Go where?" asked David.  
>"To get Henry back, where else?"<p>

A/N Hello darlings! Here's another chapter for you amazing people! Comment/heart/follow!

Radha


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lily's P.O.V_**  
>Once we left the Echo Caves, I turned to the group of adults who are also younger than me.<br>"So, what's the plan for getting Henry?" I asked.  
>"We were going to ask Neal how he got of the island, but I guess we should probably be asking you instead" Emma told me.<br>"Well, I distracted Pan so that Lily could open a portal to another world." Neal said.  
>"Well that won't work this time. At least, the distraction won't. He'll catch onto us." I said.<br>"So what will we do then?" Killian asked.  
>We all started to think of a way to distract Peter. After a couple of minutes it struck me. I started jumping around.<br>"What?" asked David.  
>"I think I know how to distract Peter. It may take some time but it should work. All you guys need to do is sneak Henry away from their camp."<br>"What is it?" asked Killian.  
>"Never mind that. Just prepare to leave." I said, hoping he would leave it. Thankfully, he did.<br>"Well then, we just need to get Regina and Rumplestilskin and we can go." said Snow.  
>"My father's on the island?" asked Neal.<br>"Wait, your father is Rumplestilskin?" I said. I couldn't understand. Peter said he died. How was he still alive?  
>"I have to go" I said hurriedly and ran off. I heard voices behind me so I kept running. Once the I couldn't hear them anymore, I stopped and sat on a nearby rock. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my back. I instinctively grabbed the person and pushed them up against a tree close by. I relaxed as I saw it was just Emma.<br>"What do you want?" I asked her.  
>"To know what that was. When you heard the name Rumplestilskin, you looked as if you had just seen a ghost." Emma answered.<br>"I guess that I should probably tell one of you guys, and you're probably the best person to tell."  
>"Come on then. Spill." She looked at me eagerly.<br>"Well, you know the way I said I got married and had a son in my past regeneration?"  
>"Yes" was all she said.<br>"Well, the man I married, his name was Malcom. And our son, well his name was, well it was, Rumplestilskin."  
>"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RUMPLESTILSKINS MOTHER!" she practically shouted.<br>"I'm not even at the best bit yet. After I 'died', my husband went a little bit crazy and abandoned his son for eternal youth. When he did that he took up a new name. Can you guess who that was?"  
>"No, no, no. Please don't tell me it's who I think it is."<br>"Yes, I'm afraid it is. His new name was and still is, Peter Pan."

A/N Hello sweetie! This one reveals a lot and will hopefully answer a few more questions. Comment/heart/follow.

Radha


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lily's P.O.V._**  
>Emma stood in shock.<br>"So that means, Peter Pan is Henry's great grandfather, and you're his great grandmother"  
>"Well I was nearly his aunt so I guess I'm definitely family now."<br>"Please don't tell the others. And definitely not Killian. He'd go all crazy pirate, and God knows what could happen." I pleaded.  
>"It's okay. I won't tell them. This can be our little secret" Emma reassured me.<br>"Anyways, what's up with you and Killian?"  
>"What do you mean? There's nothing going on between me and Hook." Emma replied defensively.<br>I cocked an eyebrow at her.  
>"Really?"<br>"Okay, we kissed. But it only happened once. He probably doesn't even care about it." Emma said to me.  
>"You're kidding me, right? The guy stares at you with those intensely blue eyes and you say it's nothing?"<br>"Well, he's a pirate. He could get any girl he wanted with his charm, accent and extremely tight leather. And who's saying that I'm even into him."  
>"Wow. You're honestly saying straight to my face that you hold no romantic feelings towards the handsome pirate? And you know lying to me won't work."<br>"Fine then! Yes, I do like him! Happy?"  
>"So what's the matter then?"<br>"Neal."  
>"God dammnit, that child really know how to screw up things!"<br>"Well, actually, before he fell into the portal, I may have told him that I love him." Emma looked at me sheepishly.  
>"Dear God Emskis! Make up your mind!"<br>"It's just, I want Henry to have a normal childhood with a mother and father."  
>"I think we've gone past normal on the whole family thing. Come on, you're looking at his great-grandmother right now."<br>"You have a point there."  
>"Anyways, I should get going."<br>"Where?"  
>"The lost boys camp. Time for operation save Henry, phase one."<br>"You even sound like him. Make sure he's okay, will you?"  
>"Of course. After all, he is family" I joked.<br>I ran of into the dark forest. Time to save Henry.

A/N Hello, sorry for the horrendous ending! This was kind of a filler chapter. Pan will probably be appearing in the next chapter.

Radha


End file.
